


Wrong Number

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Texting, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Can texting the wrong number turn into anything?Based off this submission: https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161504220925





	1. Chapter 1

**August 5th**

**Unknown Number**

Princess

**Unknown Number**

Who is this?

**Unknown Number**

My apologies. I entered the number incorrectly.

**Unknown Number**

Wait. No. Come back. I’ll be your princess

**Unknown Number**

Perhaps in another life.

**Unknown Number**

I love you.

**Unknown Number**

I love you too, Princess.

**August 6th**

**Unknown Number**

Did you find your princess?

**Unknown Number**

Wouldn’t you like to know.

**Unknown Number**

At least one of us is happy.

**Unknow Number**

Are you okay?

**Unknown Number**

Yes.

No.

I don’t know.

**Unknown Number**

Would speaking with a complete stranger help?

**Unknown Number**

No.

Maybe.

I don’t know.

I kind of had a fight with my sister.

**Unknown Number**

Oh?

**Unknown Number**

We both kind of said some hurtful things to each other.

Even though I know she’s right… It doesn’t make it any easier.

She’s my sister, and I love her.

I don’t want to hurt her.

**Unknown Number**

Maybe you should tell her that.

**Unknown Number**

I should.

Sorry. I have to go.

Thank you.

**Unknown Number**

You’re welcome, Princess.

**August 8th**

**Unknown Number**

So I just wanted to like let you know that things worked out with my sister.

Thank you for listening.

Um or reading.

**Unknown Number**

I’m glad to hear that.

**Unknown Number**

I’m sure you can tell from my area code that I’m from National City. I don’t know if you’ve heard,

but the president is visiting. I just wanted to share my excitement with you. She’s so cool! :D

**Unknown Number**

I did hear something about that.

**Unknown Number**

Have a great day!

**Unknown Number**

You too, Princess.

**October 20th**

**Unknown Number**

I misss you.

**Unknown Number**

You do?

I wasn’t aware we were that close.

**Unknown Number**

Im sittin here all alone. Thought Id say hiii.

**Unknown Number**

Hello to you too, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

i like that u always call me that.

Even tho you obviously have a princess lready.

**Unknown Number**

Is everything alright?

**Unknown Number**

My friend got me to drnk somthin that tastd lik metal.

Now my tingue feels funny and hes gone wit some girl.

**Unknown Number**

Are you saying your friend left you alone in a bar?

**Unknown Number**

No.

Yes

kinda

O wait theres my sister.

**Unknown Number**

So you are safe?

**Unknown Number**

Im SUPER safe

;)

**October 21st**

**Unknown Number**

Did you make it home safely last night?

**Unknown Number**

I did!

Sorry if I was bothering you last night.

My sister helped me get home.

**Unknown Number**

You weren’t a bother at all.

I’m happy you have a sibling that cares for you.

Have a good day, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

You too :)

**October 22nd**

**Unknown Number**

I saw on the news that there is some alien parasite in National City. I do hope you are

staying safe, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

Do you care this much about all of your wrong number texts?

**Unknown Number**

Considering you are the only one, then the answer would be yes.

**Unknown Number**

On a technicality. :p

**Unknown Number**

Details.

**Unknown Number**

I am safe. Thanks for checking in.

**November 27th**

**Unknown Number**

Do you believe people can change?

**Unknown Number**

I believe people have the ability to, but they have to make that choice for themselves. Having

someone believe in you does help though.

**Unknown Number**

What about nature vs. nurture?

**Unknown Number**

I think everyone has it in them to be their own person. Just being raised or related to someone

doesn’t make you like them.

**Unknown Number**

That’s not exactly choosing a side.

**Unknown Number**

It’s easy to fall into what’s expected - to stay in a shadow. True strength and character can be

found in those people that make a name for themselves.

Of course, that’s just my opinion.

**Unknown Number**

So you think it’s possible for someone to choose between nature and nurture?

**Unknown Number**

I think we take things from both. The choice comes when we decide what we want to do

with our natural abilities and what we learned growing up. I hope that makes sense.

**Unknown Number**

I think I understand.

**Unknown Number**

Good. I try to see the good in people. Even if it’s just a small amount, something can come

from it if that goodness is fed as opposed to any negativity.

**Unknown Number**

You have quite a way with words, Princess.

**Unknown Number**

It’s a passionate topic for me.

**Unknown Number**

It shows.

**Unknown Number**

Is everything okay?

**Unknown Number**

It will be.

**Unknown Number**

I’m rooting for you.

**November 28th**

**Unknown Number**

Thank you, Princess.

**Princess**

What did I do?

**Unknown Number**

You helped.

**Princess**

You don’t have to thank me. We’re kind of friends, right?

**Unknown Number**

I suppose we are.

**December 15th**

**Princess**

What do you do when a friend makes you feel guilty for not liking them back… romantically?

**Friend**

Ask yourself if they are really your friend.

But, of course, that’s just my opinion.

**Princess**

I don’t like hurting people.

**Friend**

Are you okay with people hurting you?

**Princess**

No.

**Friend**

Maybe give your friend some space. It will give yourself some space as well.

**Princess**

Thank you.

**Friend**

It’s no problem, Princess.

**January 3rd**

**Friend**

What do you think about family?

**Princess**

I think… there is more to family than we fully realize. Everyone always says there’s the family

you’re born with and then the ones you choose. I think there’s more to it. Sometimes there are

people that you share a name with, and you love them, but... there are things they do that you

don’t love so much. I have struggled with feeling guilty for loving someone that did something

really bad. They’re still family. But I also believe in bringing people into your life to love

and support.

**Friend**

Do you ever wish you didn’t love them?

**Princess**

My aunt did some bad things. Sure, she really felt she was doing them for the right reasons,

but they were still bad. She’s gone now. After everything though… I can honestly say that I

have never regretted loving her. If she were still alive, I would still be trying to help her see

another way. She may even have changed her mind by now. But I can never know now.

Sorry if that got too heavy.

I’ve lost a lot of family.

**Friend**

No… I’m sorry for bringing that up. If I had known, I wouldn’t have said anything.

**Princess**

Don’t apologize. You had no way of knowing, and I’m okay talking about it… with you at least.

We always have these real conversations. It’s nice. I like it.

**Friend**

I enjoy them as well. You have definitely given me some things to think about, but I

think I have made a decision.

**Princess**

I’m happy to have helped.

**Friend**

You are something else, Princess.

**Princess**

So are you. <3

**January 4th**

**Princess**

I hope things are looking better for you, and that you have a good day. <3

**Friend**

I certainly hope so, too. I have quite the day ahead of me.

**Princess**

All we can do is take things one day at a time, right?

**Friend**

Right. Thank you, Princess.

**Princess**

Whatever comes your way today, I’m sure you can get through it.

**January 5th**

**Princess**

Have you ever had to watch something happen to someone you really care about, and not

been able to do anything about it?

***

**Princess**

I feel so… angry… helpless… I don’t know what to do.

***

**Princess**

I hope you’re okay.

**January 6th**

**Princess**

Can you just text me back once, so I know you’re okay?

***

**Princess**

Please?

***

**Friend**

I am sorry for not responding the past couple of days.

**Princess**

You’re okay! I was so worried!

**Friend**

You were?

**Princess**

Sorry if that was too… IDK. Annoying or clingy. Maybe it was because I was already really

worried about someone, so you not answering just… yeah. I was worried.

**Friend**

It wasn’t annoying or clingy. It’s… nice. I was away from cell service, so I never received your

messages. Do you want to talk about what’s going on with you? You didn’t seem to be doing

well judging from those texts.

**Princess**

I’m really glad you’re okay.

It’s over now. Something was happening with a friend, but things are better now. I was just

so worried about her. I was so scared I was going to lose her.

**Friend**

I’m glad your friend is okay. And thank you for your concern, Princess.

**Princess**

Can I ask you a personal question?

Not like your name or anything telling like that.

**Friend**

Be my guest.

**Princess**

Have you ever fallen in love with a friend?

***

**Princess**

Oh no. Was that too personal? You’re not answering. Sorry if that crossed a line!

**Friend**

No. It’s fine.

Yes.

I have.

**Princess**

What did you do about it?

**Friend**

Honestly…

I have been too afraid to lose her friendship to do anything.

**Princess**

So these are current feelings?

**Friend**

They are.

**Princess**

I’m scared to lose her as a friend too, but something about almost losing her today

without ever getting to know how she feels… I don’t know. How do you know if the

risk is worth it?

**Friend**

I have been wondering the same question all night.

**Princess**

What if we both take the risk and come back here to talk each other through

whatever happens?

**Friend**

That sounds doable.

**Princess**

Do you know how you’re going to do it?

**Friend**

I don’t have your way with words, so I think I will opt to send flowers to her office with

just a simple card. That way she can choose to see me in person or not.

**Princess**

She’d be crazy not to.

**Friend**

You’re sweet. Do you have a plan?

**Princess**

I think I’m going to take your unspoken advice and use my words. Not just coming out

and talking to her, no. Well not at first. I’m going to use my words to show everyone else

that she’s a hero.

**Friend**

A hero, huh?

You wouldn’t be in love with Supergirl, would you?

**Princess**

Ha! No. She’s not really my type.

**Friend**

Well any words that you put down, I’m sure this woman will love.

She’d be a fool not to.

**Princess**

We do this tomorrow?

**Friend**

That works for me.

**Princess**

Will you still call me Princess even if things go well for us tomorrow?

**Friend**

I will always call you Princess.

**Princess**

<3

 

**Epilogue**

June 13th

**Princess Kara**

Hey, love. I just thought of something… Who were you calling princess?

**Lena my Love**

What on Earth made you think of this at 1 in the morning?

**Princess Kara**

Do you want the entire thought process?

**Lena my Love**

I met a dog sitter/groomer while I was walking my dog right after moving here. She

gave me her number, so I could hire her. Instead of texting her my name, I text her

the name of my dog, Princess. When all of the attacks started happening, I gave her

to Jess. No need to put an innocent life at risk.

**Princess Kara**

YOU HAD A DOG?!

WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?!

PUT AWAY THE WORK FOR TONIGHT AND PLEEEASE COME BACK TO BED,

SO WE CAN LOOK UP PUPPIES!!! 


	2. Summary of their Convo

After getting the flower delivery, Kara brings the magazine to Lena's office just like in the show. She tries to hide how nervous she is, sitting down while Lena reads the article.

Lena notices that Kara's tone is different from previous articles. She's speaking far more fondly of Lena, bordering on opinion writing. As she reads, she suddenly thinks of her virtual pen pal, which surprises her. Instead of saying anything about that though and risking feeling like a fool, she only says "good article."

They say exactly what they said in the show up until after Lena says, "Kara Danvers, you are my hero" in that flirty way.

Pieces of a puzzle are slipping into place for both of them, but neither is ready to come out and say something.

It diverges from canon there to be something like this:

 

 **Kara** : Aww stop... you're a hero too, Lena. And I-I just... The article was to show the rest of the world that you are a hero.

 **Lena** :  _*decides to take a chance and see if she can get more proof of this crazy coincidence being true*_ It's amazing. You really used your words beautifully.

 **Kara** : Well, it's no grand gesture like a room full of flowers.

 **Lena** :  _*mentally saying "fuck it, I'll dive"*_  Aren't all princesses surrounded by flowers at some point?

 **Kara** :  _*breathlessly*_  It is you...

They move closer to each other.

 **Lena** :  _*a smile grows on her face*_  So the second friend I made in National City was actually the first.

 **Kara** :  _*inches from Kara's lips*_  Does that bother you?

 **Lena:** _*shaking her head*_  You're worth more than any number of friends.

They finally kiss.

 

PS: the note said something like "Thank you, Kara"


End file.
